Lives in ruins
by soNICEandCUTE48
Summary: Almost 5 years have gone by, and it seems like more mysteries are surfacing. Life is filled with strained relationships and death...some relationships are hard to save. Mordecai and Rigby are now heading for their final encounter, and after that, nothing is ever going to be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Nice to be in a new year, and nice to be back in fanfiction again! I did promise you guys this, so here it is. The sequel for GvERD. I decided to finally finish the this chapter after keeping it since the beginning of the year. This is just the start, so this chapter is going to feature one of the characters and how their life is going. It might not be so long, just like 1000 words. **

**As usual, this story might be long or short. It's rated T for violence, like the other two stories. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**...[Chapter 1: Alone]...**

_**...January 2 2020...**_

As darkness began to fade, the red sky became visible, and was a very pleasant sight to see at the moment. The centre of the sky, which was previously know as the sun, released as much light as possible, its rays beaming down to the earth. Also pleasant, but dangerous, as it could blind anyone who stared directly at it. Darkness quickly took over again, and stayed for a few seconds, before a little light was let in.

A groan escaped from the victim of the beam of light, squinting her eyes. Her hand hovered over her face, giving her the chance to open her eyes and see the world clearly. Blurry images were what she saw at first, and she blinked until she saw clear images. The first one she saw was the faint paint on the cracked road, covered in rubble. And the road was the only thing she saw everyday.

Yes, she was sleeping on the ground, hugging herself as it was a bit cold. It was uncomfortable sleeping on a road, especially one covered in rubble, as she could feel the small stones under her body, some of them pointy, which made her feel pain on her side.

The girl used her hands to push herself up. She sat up straight, removing some stones which stuck to her body as they caused her side to ache.

She stood up from the ground, stretching her arms and letting them fall to her sides. She didn't feel clean, refreshed or happy. The girl wasn't even clean. Her appearance was a lot different from how she used to look. A beautiful young lady, who always wore a clean uniform to work, meeting her friends there and had all she needed in life. Now she was an unemployed lady, with no one by her side, wearing a worn out purple dress and walking in the empty streets with bare feet and ruffled feathers, which shown a brownish colour.

She was all on her own, with no idea of where she was.

And she was Margaret.

Margaret had been away from her friends for who knows how long, and had learned to fight her own fights and gather anything that may soon be of use. The only item she carried was a pocket knife. She had never used it to defend herself against attacks, since she was never attacked, but she used it when it came to hunting for food.

The robin picked her knife off of the ground, sighing as she did so. Forcing herself to get as far away as possible from Twin peaks to go to who knows where on a never ending road was not exactly fun. From where she was standing, ahead of her were three roads which went North, East and West, and each way would take her to the same environment she was in right now. She know it. It was like she was in a maze, and almost everywhere she turned, she only saw nothing but a dead end.

Even if everything was just unbearable at the time, one thing still made her smile on a few occasions.

She was still alive. That's why she was glad to see the sky when she woke up.

**"Not everyone was this lucky to wake up every morning," **Margaret thought, **"even if they were, I'd still be where I am right now. I'd still be alone."**

Even after a whole year, Margaret never got used to being alone.

She never tried to find her friends and rescue them. She never tried to find anyone to help her find a way to get everything back to normal. She didn't do anything that would make her life easier.

She didn't want to do any of that at all. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt. Why would you try to be a hero if you know you can't be? Why would you put yourself through all the pain to help the ones you love only to get more pain in return? Why would you risk your life for a friend just to be betrayed and killed by the same person?

It happened to Rigby. Margaret didn't want anything like it to happen again.

She couldn't put herself into that situation or any situation. Just look at what happened to Rigby, Winter, Viper and Kelly! All of them died.

She remembered Winter say that if Rigby ever died, TPS would fall apart just like the earth has. If that meant everyone who was supposed to be revived was going to die, then that meant she was never going to see her parents. She was never going to see her cousin...She was never going to see Eileen. So she could have just lost her family and friends.

She also lost Willow and Thomas. They got Margaret out of another situation by punishing themselves to let her go. How she cried that day. She had lost everything and everyone and she couldn't do anything about it.

Everytime these bad memories came, the robin always remembered how Willow always told her everything was going to be fine after tragedy struck. She wished everything would be fine. She wished for all that is good to be restored. She wished she had her friends and family back, but none of those wishes came true. They never have, so they never will. At least that's what she thought would happen.

All this time, Margaret stood in the same spot, staring blankly at the road. She just realized that when she came out of her thoughts. She hadn't moved an inch.

She knew she had to go. She didn't want to stay in one place too long. She didn't want any enemies to find her.

So she walked towards the East. The more turns she made the less chance any enemies could find her. They never found her, she felt a bit safer knowing no one ever tried to attack her or find her.

She walked calmly down the road, letting her guard down a bit. She was definitely not going to be attacked...

That thought was interrupted by what sounded like a twig snapping. She gasped, stopping in her tracks, turning to see what caused the sound. With the knife in a tight grip, she pointed it at the person.

"Oh my..."

Her eyes widened and she dropped her knife. She couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe he was here...

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**The first chapter done. I hope it was to your liking. It will take me time to make the second chapter, but I will make it. **

**Anything I need to fix or improve on, do tell me. I feel I still do need to improve.**

**Fav, follow or review!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	2. Your time starts now

**Hi guys. Welcome back to LiR! I hope I didn't keep you waiting. School has started, so I'm trying to focus more on it. **

**I hope you all like the chapter!**

**...[Chapter 2: Your time starts now]...**

Margaret's gaze remained on the surprise visitor who could only smile at her reaction. She had froze in the same position, her mind racing through many thoughts about who she was looking at right now.

He stared at the robin, his smile disappearing as the she had not moved. He expected her to say something or run towards him, not just stand there forever. So he walked slowly towards her. He also carried a weapon. A pocket knife, just like Margaret. It was still in his hand, and it looked like it had been sharpened.

When he felt close enough to Margaret, he jumped at her, which took her by surprise, making the robin stumble back. The man missed her by inches as she avoided what seemed to be an attack. He landed back on the ground, and saw her fall too. She pushed herself up only to his face. He chuckled. She must still be shocked. He approached her one more time. Margaret just kept looking at his face...

...Then his grin...

...Then his knife...

Once he was close enough, he lifted his hands, one of them still holding the knife and...

...

...Gave her a hug.

No crushing. No fights. Just a hug.

Margaret still froze. She looked down at the man who was currently hugging her.

First, she was always alone, walking in the empty streets with nothing but a pocket knife and a shattered heart. Then, out of the blue, _**he **_arrives just when she thought everything would be the way it is and it would be like almost all the days she lived.

Though it was still a shock, Margaret slowly wrapped her arms around the man. Her eyes started to become wet as she experienced a new feeling. A feeling that she never felt the whole year...

"I missed you Margaret."

**"I missed you too Rigby."**

...Happiness.

A tear slid down the robin's cheek as a smile grew on her face. She never thought anyone would come looking for her, especially Rigby. He had died after all, but he was back.

"I can't believe you're here." Said Margaret.

"I can't believe I'm alive. I didn't have to do anything to come back here," said Rigby, separating himself from Margaret, "but I'm back! Now we can both find a way-" a thought crossed Rigby's mind. He looked at Margaret, then left and right. "Wait, where's Willow? Where's Thomas?" He asked.

Margaret let out an "Oh," being forced to remember how she ended up alone. "Um, they're with Mordecai."

"With Mordecai?!" Rigby exclaimed, "What are they doing with him?! Did they betray you?"

"No, they didn't. They gave themselves to him so that I could be free. That was on the day you died." Said Margaret.

"So you were alone for like a whole year?"

"I don't know how long I've been like this. There is nothing to tell me what time it is or which year we're in," Margaret spoke, "I've just been walking around, trying to find some place where I could hide from Mordecai in case he's looking for me. Speaking of, we should be going."

"Going? Where?" Rigby asked.

"Wherever the road takes us."

_**Meanwhile...**_

She's been here before...

A dark room filled with the souls of those who used to be in her position. The room looked small at first sight, and it was small. It was uncomfortable, as it felt like the walls were closing in on her.

She tightened her fist. Sweat dripped down her fore head. Her heart was beating in her chest as she stared at the door, which let little light under it. She turned to face her side, hearing a low, thundering sound. She noticed the rubble on the ground moving toward her. The same happened as she looked at the other side. She then faced forward, and that's where her heart stopped. The wall was _**moving. **_The walls were actually closing in on her.

The room was filled by a high-pitched scream. Her breathing increased as she rushed to the door. She started to push it, but it didn't move. Just her luck.

She pushed and pulled, hearing the sound of the walls moving towards her increase. She screamed for help, but heard no reply. She turned. Her back was pressed against the door. She felt the walls on her sides and faced the other one. She closed her eyes and...

_**"AHHH!"**_

Willow's eyes shot open as she rose from the ground, screaming.

It was just a dream.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Thomas asked as he sat next to her. The girl looked at him, her breathing becoming calm. "Oh, uh, nothing." Said Willow. She wiped off the sweat on her fore head. She felt a bit of pain in her hand as she loosened her grip on the tiny object she was carrying. Her crystal. The sharp tip pricked her palm and she saw a small red dot on the palm. She pulled the crystal out and put it in her pocket.

Willow and Thomas had spent the whole year in Twin peaks after their deal with Mordecai. They had promised to give him something if Margaret was set free, and what they had promised him was so powerful, not even all the heroes could stop him...

Rigby's book.

Rigby had gone through a lot to get that book. So did Winter and all past heroes, showing how important it was to keep it away from those who would use it for the wrong purposes, and it was given to the wrong person.

"I wonder how Margaret's doing," said Willow, "we haven't seen her in a long time."

"I think she's fine, wherever she is." Said Thomas.

He was about to speak again, until he heard a click. Him and Willow faced the door as it opened, letting out a _**CREEAAAK.**_

And there he was.

Mordecai walked into the room, holding the book in his hand. He grinned as he looked down at Willow and Thomas, both looking miserable and weak. The two also stared at Mordecai, welcoming him by glaring daggers at him. "What do you want now Mordecai?" Willow asked the blue jay. He could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He the book down at her, and she caught it. "Where is it?" He asked. "Where is what?"

"The crystal Willow. I know you have it."

Willow's eyes widened. She looked away from Mordecai, avoiding his burning gaze. She was caught. "Uh, I-I don't have it..." She stammered, "why would you need it any way?"

"That book you gave me is useless without a hero or any powerful crystals that belonged to a hero. I only have one crystal, and I think I remember Rigby giving you a one when you were about to die..." Mordecai walked forward, "so I want that crystal, **now.**"

Willow looked at Thomas, who shook his head. The girl also didn't want to give up the crystal, but who knows what Mordecai would do if he didn't get it.

"I'll give it to you, if you promise no one will get hurt."

Mordecai nodded his head. Willow pulled the crystal out of her pocket. "Here," she tossed it at him and he caught it, "now go away."

Mordecai grinned, walking out through the door. "Too bad for Margaret." He said quickly, taking one last glance at the two before closing the door behind him and locking it.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rigby and Margaret walked in the empty streets, both very quite.

Margaret looked down at the raccoon, who had not spoke a word since they left. He stared at the road, and that was the only thing he was looking at. "Rigby, are you okay?" Margaret asked, but Rigby did not reply.

His eyes flashed green. Margaret noticed the colour change and was more concerned. "Rigby?"

Rigby blinked, returning to reality. His blank expression turned into a scared one.

"Rigby, what's-"

"Don't you see him?" Rigby spoke quickly.

"See who?" Margaret asked. Rigby opened his mouth to speak, but out of nowhere, an orange flash, letting out a red glow, struck Rigby. He fell to the ground, his eyes flashing green before the closed. "Rigby!" Margaret screamed, but was also struck before she could do anything. As soon as she was on the ground, she saw _696:59:50 _above her. An image of Mordecai also appeared, and before her eyes closed, she heard a voice say _**"Your time starts now."**_...

_**...[TO BE CONTINUED]...**_

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. If it took a long time making it, I hope this makes up for it.**

**Review, fav or follow!**

**See you soon!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	3. The beggining of time

***head pops out from behind the couch* Sorry! I know I took a bit of a long time, but I just couldn't think of a way to make my idea of the chapter work. I knew how I wanted to be like, but I just couldn't make it work. Sorry!**

**Apart from that, thanks for being patient guys. And thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter will be good, just to say, well, thank you.**

**...[Chapter 3: The beginning of time]...**

As Rigby began to gain conciseness, he became aware of the pain that spread throughout his body. At first, he didn't feel a thing, but now, he felt agonizing pain. He didn't open his eyes, they were still closed a little tighter than before.

It felt like there were hundreds of knives stabbing him.

He also felt small stones under him, which contributed to the pain. Rigby groaned as he opened his eyes. He found himself looking up at the sky, like he was lying on the ground, which he was. The sky looked blurry and a bit green and a lot brighter. He squinted his eyes, his hand hovering over them as the bright world flashed a green light.

Just like Margaret before she was knocked out, Rigby saw _**695:01:23**_, with the last two digits counting down. He heard a _**tick **_each time it counted down to a number.

_**20...19...18...17...16...**_

Rigby wasn't sure what the digits were counting down to, but he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

_**...15...14...13...12...11...**_

The odd changes he saw disappeared, leaving the world as he knew it, ruined, cold, ruled by a maniac...

_**...10...9...8...7...6...**_

Rigby pushed himself up, ignoring the pain that he felt. The digits did not disappear. They still counted down, and he wanted to see...

_**...5...4...**_

...What would happen...

_**...3...2...1...**_

...When it was at...

_**695:01:00**_

_**Silence.**_

_**...**_

_**Nothing**_. He was worried for nothing.

The ticking in his head became less audible as the digits disappeared."What was that?" He wondered. He stood up from the ground, removing the stones sticking to his back and dusted himself off.

Looking down at his body as he cleaned himself, he noticed Margaret's body on the ground, motionless. Rigby froze for a second, as he confirmed who it was, and that's when he felt a bit of panic in him. "Margaret?" He called, but got no reply. Rigby moved forward, slowly and cautiously, as he had a feeling that something wasn't right. His hands was out stretched as he approached the robin, his fingers brushing against the dirty tips of her feathers on her shoulder. With his hand on her shoulder, he shook her to try and wake her up. "Margaret, wake up," Rigby said. "M-Margaret...seriously, wake up," his voice rose, with hints of panic in it.

However, the feeling of panic disappeared as pain struck his body and a deafening screech made Rigby leave the robin and rush to cover his ears. He shut his eyes tightly, letting out a pained scream and falling to the ground, slightly curled up into a ball. The sound seemed to get louder when he covered his ears. "Make it stop!" He cried, the pain becoming worse.

The digits again appeared, showing _**695:00:10. **_He could see them even though his eyes were closed, flashing as they counted down.

_Tick...tick...tick..._

With seven seconds left until the hour finished, a mark appeared on Rigby's arm. It looked like a scratch, which started to bleed.

_**695:00:00**_

The sound and the pain all disappeared as the ten seconds of torture were over. Rigby remained on the ground, recovering from what just happened. He opened his eyes, finding himself staring up at the sky, again. He groaned. "What was that?" He spoke as he rose from the ground and rubbed the back of his head with his bleeding arm, which he didn't know was bleeding. The blood trickled down his arm, dripping to the ground forming a small puddle.

"Rigby?" Margaret called as she awoke, facing the raccoon. Rigby's eyes widened. "Margaret! You're alive!" Rigby exclaimed, "you had me worried there when you didn't wake up."

"Well, I'm awake now...but what just happened? I don't remember who or what knocked me out," said Margaret, standing up from the ground. "Neither do I, but I'm sure whatever happened had something to do with Mordecai. He might be trying to kill us," said Rigby, "I mean, it _has _to be him! He's the only person I know who could stop at nothing to hurt us! Am I not telling the truth?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Margaret replied calmly, "yes, Mordecai _is _an evil maniac, but you know him by now. He wouldn't just knock us out and leave us here. He would've taken us back to Twin peaks and try to get something from us," Rigby thought of what she said, and she might have a point. He hated to admit that, but after all he experienced, that was the only possible answer.

Rigby looked to the ground, letting out a "hmm", showing that he was still thinking. "I guess you're right," Rigby spoke slowly and softly, still having doubts. "Whatever the answer is, we still need to go," said Margaret. Rigby nodded his head, walking behind her as they began their journey.

Just a few seconds in their journey, Rigby was already suffering as he heard the loud ticking in his head again. The digits flashed before him, making everything look a lot brighter.

_**694:39:43**_

The ticking got louder and the numbers flashed brighter than before. Rigby stopped suddenly, the bright red aura of the digits almost blinding him. He hissed, shutting his eyes tightly. The deafening sound made things worse for him, almost making his ears bleed, so that made him cover his ears. Rigby groaned as the torture continued. He stood in the middle of the road, eyes shut and ears covered, though this made things even worse.

He saw only bright green and couldn't anything but _tick tick tick. _Before he knew it, he was on the ground, screaming.

Margaret stopped in her tracks as she heard him screaming, turning to see who it was coming from. "Rigby?" She asked. She ran over to him, kneeling down beside Rigby as he fell silent. The same scratch on his arm started to bleed again, which Margaret noticed. "Rigby, are you okay?"

Rigby couldn't hear what Margaret asked, as he was still covering his ears. What he could now see was not just flashing digits, but many images. Each passing image looked worse than the last, and they also helped him figure out the situation they could be in. The numbers started to make sense now.

He opened his eyes and moved his hands away from his ears, rising from the ground. One side of his face was covered in the blood from his arm. Margaret looked at Rigby, finding him staring out into space. "Rigby?" She said, worry in her tone, "are you okay? Please tell me," she placed her hand on his shoulder. Rigby only raised his hand and wiped some of the blood off his cheek. "I understand everything now..." He said, which didn't make Margaret feel any better. He still didn't tell her if he was okay or not, but what he said made her fell curious. "What do you understand?"

"We only have 694 hours..."

Rigby fell silent, leaving Margaret without a good enough answer, though she knew it was bad. Rigby switched his gaze to Margaret and said more, almost scaring the life out of her. "I killed someone," Rigby said. "W-What do you mean you killed someone? What are you even talking about?" Margaret asked, "just tell me what's going on!"

"We only have 694 hours until we all _**die**_!" Was Rigby's response, leaving Margaret with a blank expression. Just saying this, he saw their death clock ticking away.

_**694:36:09**_

_**694:36:08**_

_**694:36:07**_

"And someone's about to die in 36 minutes..."...

_**...[TO BE CONTINUED]...**_

**That's this chapter done! I hope it was good. If any mistake were found, don't be afraid to tell me. **

**Review, fav and follow!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48 :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Control

**I'm back! It's been such a long time since I posted a chapter and just been active in Fanfcition. I hope this chapter will be good enough to satisfy you guys. Read, enjoy and review!**

**...[Chapter 4: Control]...**

A look of confusion was what Rigby got from the robin after revealing all that he discovered. It just came as a shock to her that he said this. And she didn't think it was a joke at all, seeing as he looked serious about his statement.

"Rigby, how do you even know any of that?" Margaret asked.

"I had these visions and saw time ticking away, and I also heard voices and saw people dying-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Margaret stopped the rambling raccoon, "just slow down and tell me again."

Rigby took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay. Like I said, I started having visions a while ago, and they pretty much came when you saw me in pain there."

"So you were having a vision right now? And you had the vision of you killing a man, the world ending and someone dying in 30 minutes?"

"I'll explain to you later. First we need to find the guy who's dying. You go west, I'll go east."

Margaret nodded and ran west, while Rigby ran the opposite direction.

_**694:35:50...**_

_**694:35:49...**_

_**694:35:48...**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Willow stared down at the ground, lost in her thoughts as her index finger moved in a circular motion, making light marks. Using her other hand, she was hugging her knees. Her messy blond covered her eyes and part of her face, allowing the little light that entered to highlight the tip of her nose, her brownish cheeks, lips, and tiny pieces of rubble.

Thomas was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, watching her from the other side of the room. She had been this way for what he estimated to be at least 20 minutes. Out of all the things he seen, this was the most depressing. She looked so innocent, with tattered and torn clothes, no shoes and just being in the state she was in right now. Usually, he always known her as a girl who can't always stand down, using her animal powers to fight for what's right, but she wasn't like that at all anymore. Everything was just different.

"Thomas," Willow finally spoke, which caught Thomas a bit off guard, "please stop staring at me. It's getting uncomfortable."

"O-oh, sorry." Said Thomas as he quickly switched his gaze to look down at the floor. "Thank you..." Willow replied in a low voice, much more slowly.

The two remained in silence. Willow continued to what she was doing, once again getting lost in her thoughts. Thomas also continued to stare down at the floor. The silence started to become dreadful for him as it stayed for one more minute.

Willow stopped moving her finger, turning her head slightly towards Thomas. She could see his figure from the corner of her eyes, just standing there doing nothing. She looked down at her hand, which she curled into a fist.

Willow let out a low growl. She lifted her fist, then slammed it down with a lot of force. This didn't go unnoticed.

Thomas was alarmed when he heard the fist come in contact with the solid floor. With wide eyes, he looked at the girl. "Willow, what's wrong?" He asked. Willow pulled her hair out of her face, showing her deep blue eyes staring down at the floor with annoyance. "Willow-"

"That crystal is in the wrong hands." Willow spoke. "I'm like this because I just gave away something that could be linked to Rigby. I mean, who knows what Mordecai can do with it."

"Well," Thomas started, "you gave it to him so that he doesn't hurt anyone else. He did say he'll hurt someone if you didn't."

"Thomas, it's Mordecai, he was going to hurt someone anyway, but with the crystal he could cause more damage." Said Willow. She stood up and started to pace around the room. "If only we could get the crystal and escape without getting caught by the guards..."

"We can't, we're locked in here and Mordecai won't come for like, I think six hours." Said Thomas.

"Thanks for the help." Willow replied sarcastically. "Mordecai might come back, he might need me to help him access the crystal's power. I did have it long enough to know how to use it."

"So we should just wait for him to come and ask for help?" Thomas asked.

"It's our only plan."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Rigby!"

Margaret yelled out for him, alerting the raccoon she found the man. It was a quick search for him, since apparently he was close to where they were. It was just a twenty minute search until they found him, leaving them with only 15 minutes.

The victim was on the ground, unconscience. His heart beat was slow, meaning his time was almost up.

Rigby came running from the eastern direction, from where Margaret was, and he saw Margaret next to the man in the middle of what used to be a four way road. Margaret was checking his pulse as soon as Rigby arrived.

"Is it him?" The raccoon asked.

"I think so..." Margaret replied, unsure if it was the man they were looking for.

"Wait, how are you going to save him?"

Rigby didn't reply immediately. He didn't think of a way of helping him, he just knew he had to help him.

"Rigby?"

"I don't know what to do. I never had a plan to save him..."

"What?!"

Rigby was beginning to panic. Everything was going in the wrong direction. Nothing good ever happened when he tries to be the hero he is!

Margaret once again checked the man's pulse; it was...there was no pulse. Margaret checked again, and again. She looked at Rigby, who was still thinking of ways to help.

"Rigby, how much time is he left with?"

"I don't know, about 30."

"I don't think so."

Rigby's eyebrow raised as he saw the robin re-checking for a pulse. That's when he finally got the message.

"Don't tell me he's dead!"

Margaret only glanced at him before letting the man's hand fall to the ground. Rigby stared at the body, and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Rigby started, "I couldn't save him. I failed, like I always do."

"Don't blame yourself for this Rigby," Margaret replied. "There just wasn't anything you could do to help him."

The robin kneeled down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Rigby faced her, keeping the same sad look on his face. "I know, but..." Rigby sighed sadly as he turned away from Margaret. "It's not normal to have this many people die when you're a hero." He said softly. Margaret sympathised for the raccoon. "Everything is just harder for me to handle. A lot harder. I don't have a mentor to help me with the rest of this hero stuff, Mordecai and HFG are hidden somewhere, plotting something against me while holding Willow and Thomas captive. Now instead of having time to stop Mordecai and rescue them, I have to find people all over the world whose lives are coming to an end and I'm given the _joy _of having to know I'll never make it in time to save them-"

"Rigby," Margaret interrupted, "don't say that. Don't bring yourself down like that. Yes, things aren't going your way right now. Winter's gone, two of our friends are kidnapped and most of them are also dead. And to make matters worse, Mordecai is more dangerous and it's been nearly impossible for you to stop him for good."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Rigby asked, turning back to face Margaret. He still had the same upset look. "It's clearly not working."

"You didn't let me finish." Margaret continued. "Even though none of your plans worked the last time, it doesn't mean nothing will work this time." Margaret smiled at the raccoon as she said this. Rigby returned it, followed by a hug, which Margaret returned immediately.

"Thanks Margaret."

As soon as Rigby said his thank you, their hug was short lived, as his thanks turned into a scream. Margaret could feel him being ripped out of her arms, which caught her off guard. She yelped as she fell backwards, hitting her head on a rock.

Their attacker held Rigby by the tail, having a strong grip on it. He flung Rigby a few metres away from him and came running after him. The raccoon spun around in the air before crashing down, head first, and bouncing a few more metres before he landed and slide, his skin grinding against the stones and dirt. He came to a stop and took his time to turn around, still registering what happened.

He heard heavy footsteps coming his way. He switched his gaze, and saw a man running towards him. Rigby's eyes widened and he gasped, shocked at who the man was. It was the man who had just died.

Being in this shock, Rigby had no time to run or defend himself as the man grabbed him by the throat, lifted him and slammed him down. All the air was knocked out of him, and the man started to strangle him.

Rigby was struggling to breath. His eyes were popping out, only looking at what was in front of him. The man had blood shot eyes and one of his eyes twitched. He looked like a mad man.

To save his life, Rigby looked around desperately for a weapon he could use while trying to remove the man's hands wrapped around his throat. He first looked at the man's pockets, and in his pants pocket, he could see sparkling metal. A pocket knife.

Rigby took this time to try and get the knife. He punched the man on his eye, and used enough strength to get the man to let go of him and tend to his eye. He let out a pained scream, putting both hands over his eye. That's when Rigby swipped the knife from his pocket. He pushed the man down and held the knife above him.

"Stay down!" Rigby yelled.

The man again grabbed him by the throat, ready to kill him, but Rigby didn't make it that easy for him as he tried to pull his hands away. The two both struggled, Rigby trying to pry the attacker's hands off of him, and the man trying to keep the raccoon still.

Still trying to survive, Rigby stabbed the man's hand. The attacker pulled away from him, and brought back a punch with his unharmed hand. He punched Rigby on the nose, and aimed for another, but his plan was quickly shattered, when Rigby grabbed his wrist and pulled it down.

Unexpectedly, when the man thought he would leave him, Rigby raised the knife in his other hand and brought it down to his attacker's chest.

...

Blood spattered onto his hand and face, and Rigby turned away to avoid being splashed by the red liquid. He used his free hand to wipe away the drops he felt on his face, and he looked down at the man. He saw his chest rise and fall, while hearing him take in a painful breathe as he used his injured hand to reach for the knife, but his hand went limp before he could reach.

Rigby couldn't believe it. He died. And he killed him.

_...Tick...tick...tick..._

Tick after tick after tick...it was the one of the things he could hear. No, it was the only thing he could hear. He was frozen on the spot, staring down at the body.

Blood dripped down from the man's chest, coating his shirt and increasing the size of a puddle of his blood.

Margaret groaned as she rose, opening her eyes slightly. "Rigby," Margaret spoke softly, but got no reply. Immediately, she knew something was wrong and forced herself up to find the raccoon. She saw his figure a short distance away, kneeling down in front of the dead man's body. "Rigby?" She gasped. He was too focused on the red blood that coated his fur, some of it trickling down from his arms. "I...I...this isn't possible..." Rigby stood up slowly, still registering the situation. _'He just...attacked me. And I...he was supposed to be dead...' _Rigby thought. At this moment, he could finally see the red digits flash before him.

_**694:03:10**_

_'His time wasn't even up."_

"Rigby, what happened?" Margaret asked. Rigby climbed off of the man, but still remained staring at him. "My vision...I killed a man..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

It was 40 minutes later, and Willow and Thomas still waited for someone to come and open the cell door. Their plan was simple; just to push the person out of the way, get the crystal and escape...it wasn't really that simple. The first part was, but finding the crystal and escaping the prison wasn't as easy as it looked. With guards roaming around, blocking all exits and other important rooms as soon as they escape and are found out, nothing was that simple. It was a risk, but it could be worth it.

Another minute of waiting, the sound of the key turning alerted the two cell mates. Thomas scrambled to the other side of the room and stood next to Willow, pressing his back against the wall. The door was pushed open, covering the two behind it. They stood still, waiting for the guard to enter.

He came walking in, finding no one.

"Huh?" The guard wondered.

He looked left and right; he even checked the ceiling, but found no one. The guard walked deeper into the room, allowing for Willow and Thomas to run out, shut the door behind them and lock it, leaving the guard yelling at them and screaming for help.

The two ran straight, finding no guards in the candle lit hallways. So far everything was going to plan.

They both stopped running as soon as they saw an opened door. Willow tip toed passed Thomas to take a closer look.

She could see Mordecai and Max, both hunched over a small table. On the table was Rigby's book and the green crystal.

"Mordecai, this is useless," Max began, "what's the use of you trying to get the crystal if you don't know how to access it's power?"

"I can do it, trust me. I wouldn't be the greatest villain if you didn't believe what I could do." Mordecai replied as he stretched to release the pain from hunching over. He took the crystal and studied it for a bit of time before pulling out an orange crystal. He placed it on to the table next to the book.

"Plus, I found this."

He pointed at the crystal on the table. Max gasped.

"I researched a bit about these crystals in Rigby's book, and it turns out this one is a villains crystal."

Mordecai hunched over again. "How come you never told me about it?"

"Roger claimed that it was destroyed by his nemesis after he failed to defeat him, so it wasn't really important to mention it to you. All I know so far about it is that you can unlock great power from it."

Mordecai chuckled. "As if I didn't know that already." In one swipe, the ghost crashes down onto the table. Mordecai then forces him to the floor below by pulling him down with a mighty strength.

To defend himself, Max swoops up from the floor and punches Mordecai, but the blue jay grabs his wrist as soon as it happens and throws him to the ground, making him hit the table.

"You know," Mordecai starts, taking slow steps towards the bruised ghost, "I get sick and tired of following the mighty _Max _just because he's the first all powerful villain and thinks he can order a beginner around."

The blue jay edges closer and closer, focusing on Max as he stared back with a look of disbelief. His mouth was slightly a gap as Mordecai approached him, every word he spoke proved to be quite hurtful to him.

"Don't you dare Mordecai. You would have never been where you are now if it wasn't for me," said the ghost. "True," Mordecai replied, admiring the crystal on the table, "but you made the mistake of teaching me everything, showing me everything, telling me everything..."

Mordecai revealed the green crystal in his hand, and grabbed the orange one on the small table with his free hand.

"Stay back, or else-" the ghost was cut off short when Mordecai came closer, and pounced on him. The blue jay put both crystals in his right hand and wrap his other feathered hand around Max, smiling wickedly above him. He raised the ghost as he stood up until he was at eye level with him.

"Or else what?" Mordecai asked threateningly. "You're gonna fight me? Call all the guards to lock me up?"

Max struggled to reply as the grip around his neck became stronger.

"I'm too strong for anything you try to do because of all the things I learned from you and from my brother."

Mordecai pulled the ghost closer to his face.

"It's all just a shame we have to end things like this, but, I am done with you. You gave me enough information already."

Mordecai pulled him even closer.

Willow listened attentively to everything the blue jay said, not daring to enter the room and take the crystal.

"And you ever wondered why Roger disappeared?" Mordecai whispered.

The ghost had long heard about Roger disappearing for no reason from Mordecai. And now that he was bringing it up again, he feared the worst.

"He didn't. _I killed him._"

Mordecai walked closer to the wall and slammed max into it.

"And now it's your turn."

Thomas and Willow watched with widened eyes, shocked at what Mordecai was doing.

"Y-you cold blooded k-killer..." the ghost let out. Mordecai only grinned at the statement.

"That's what you trained me to be."

The colour of Mordecai's irises changes, from blue to red, and the usual white of the eye changed to black. The villainous eyes glowed in the dark, and the ghost stared at them, not knowing this was a killing process.

Before he could react, a white aura that surrounded him was being sucked away into the orange crystal. It was painless, but the ghost felt himself fading away.

The orange crystal began to glow as the aura was taken away. Mordecai released the weakened ghost, who now looked smaller and wrinkly. He looked up at the blue jay.

"Y-you'll pay for this..." he coughed out as he struggled to breathe. Mordecai didn't bother to reply as the ghost disappeared right before his eyes after saying his last words, which echoed in the room.

Mordecai's eyes reverted back to normal as he placed both crystals on the table. Putting them there, he noticed to figures at the door.

Willow.

When the girl noticed his burning gaze had landed on her, she looks back to Thomas.

"Run!" She yelled, and they both ran, leaving the plan of getting the crystal back. What was important now to them was that they find a way to escape and hopefully live doing so.

As they ran further away, Mordecai stood at the doorway eyeing the two. He didn't chase them or attack them, he just stood there.

He knew what he was doing.

And so he slowly pulled the door back, the slow creak echoing in the hallway as the two disappeared into the darkness as the last candle lit was right beside Mordecai's room. He still stared into the dark, his blue eyes letting out a soft blue glow, before finally closing the door, secluding himself in the darkness and silence of the room...

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Quite a long chapter :) long enough to please? Yes? No? Maybe? I hope at least a 'yes' or a 'maybe, though, I do feel like i'm also going to see some no's . **

**I can tell you now, there might be some mistakes in the story, and in some parts it seems a bit rushed. That's because I panicked when I saw how long ago I made a chapter. If you find any mistakes, please tell me, i'd be happy to edit them.**

**Also, updates might be long, as usual. Sorry :(**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you guys next time on 'Lives in Ruins'**

**Bye sweeties! :)**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	5. Chapter 5: Hi, I'm Murdercai, Part 1

**After many months, I finally decided to update my story. It's been a long time since i've even read any fanfictions, but i'm back right now. **

**For any new comers to the story, please read ****A dark change**** and ****Good vs. Evil: Rising Darkness**** first. **

**A small recap of Ch.4: Rigby discovers that he has visions. He tries to save a man from dying, but fails. The dead man ends up attacking him, and Rigby stabs him, confirming a vision about him killing a man.**

**Willow and Thomas are able to escape from their cell. Willow witnesses Max (High Five Ghost) being murdered by Mordecai, as he was annoyed with being second best. The two end up running away into the darkness when Mordecai catches them, but he doesn't try to go after them, as it's part of his plan.**

**For some of the chapters, I will start it off with a little part of what will happen later on in the story. I won't make anything to simple to piece together though, it'll just ruin the mystery :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter guys!**

**[Chapter 5: Hi, I'm **_**Murder**_**cai, Part 1]**

_"Hello?" the woman answered._

_"(Trembling) He-hello, this is...I'm one of the few survivors of this...this...bloody war. I'm requesting for help; if there is any...I've been kidnapped by that maniac, and he wants to kill me and he has this plan..."_

_"What is your name? Where are you?" the woman asked._

_"That's not important. All I can tell you is that...you should hurry, p-please."_

_"What's the maniac's name? And what is your name? Tell me."_

_The person fell silent, but after taking a deep breathe, he finally revealed his identity. _

_"...My name is Viper Viento, and I've been kidnapped by Rigby Salyers."_

_...Rigby..._

_**28 days earlier, Present day...**_

"...Rigby..." Margaret called.

Rigby was lying on his back, with his hands on his chest, staring up at the sky. He was motionless, as if he was dead. He would blink a few times, but excluding that, he resembled a dead body. He resembled his own dead body, the day Mordecai killed him.

"Rigby?"

That was the day. The day he died, the day Thomas and Willow decided to be Mordecai's captives. He's alive now, so that's good...or bad. He didn't feel like there was any difference if he was alive, everyone would still be suffering.

"Rigby!"

Still motionless, he switched his gaze to Margaret, who gave him a worried look. "Hm?" Was all he let out. "Rigby, you were just defending yourself. You didn't expect him to attack you, we both didn't see it coming."

"But now my vision came true. I'm supposed to be this _great hero_ like Winter said but instead of doing that, I end up killing someone. I always screw up." Rigby sighed, staring up at the sky once more.

_'Yeah, you do screw up most of the time," _Margaret thought. She lowered herself to the ground, now lying on her back like Rigby. She looked up at the sky, which remained it's usual red.

It was then at that moment the she remembered her old life. She could see herself; laying down in the fresh green grass, a gentle breeze blowing over her. She would stare up at the blue sky, observing each fluffy white cloud's shape. Up in the sky, a flock of birds would fly by in their usual order, while other birds would fly down to their nests, singing beautiful melodies which made the day more peaceful. The sun, blocked by clouds, would not be visible, but it's rays would escape through any open spaces between the clouds, one of the beams landing on her, making her feel warm...

_Life is so unfair._

That memory she had fell apart as reality hit her. This wasn't a life she was living. It was a nightmare. She felt like she knew how Rigby was feeling right now. Crushed, depressed, _empty_...

"What are we going to do now?"

Rigby still gazed up at the sky as Margaret asked him that question. He couldn't bring himself to answer it, as he didn't feel confident in the idea he had.

"I mean, we're not going anywhere, not doing anything..."

Rigby rose from the ground and dusted himself off. He looked down at Margaret. "So...?" She asked him.

"We're going to do something," he said. He picked up his pocket knife, staring down at his reflection on it.

"We're going to find a grave."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Sir, I-I have bad news..."

Mordecai turned his gaze away from Rigby's book and looked at the guard standing before him. The guard looked down at his feet, feeling his master's burning gaze on him. His breathing became heavy, fearing what could happen to him.

"Are you here to _waste my time_ or tell me bad news?" Mordecai asked, walking towards his trembling guard.

"Um, the-um, captives have-um, escaped."

Mordecai remained silent as the guard still looked down at his feet. "And that's a problem how?" Mordecai asked, flipping a page in the book. The guard looked up, confused. "But, sir, who knows what they might do! We need to go and find them!"

"_Are you giving me orders?_" Mordecai growled. The guard looked down again. His heart started to pound in his chest, as felt his master's gaze on him again. "I-I'm sorry..."

"_Listen_," Mordecai hissed, "remember what I did for you. I gave you the most precious thing, _a life._ Don't make me take it away."

"Y-y-yes sir-"

"Get out, I'm busy."

The guard quickly nodded and rushed out of the room. Mordecai returned to read the book to know more about the crystals. It was what he needed for his plan to work.

Reading a page to do with the green crystal, he started to think about his plan. The plan itself was perfect, but he knew that somehow, it might fail. He was sure of it.

"There has to be another way."

He looked down at the two crystals on his table. He needed to know how to use them, and he needed to fix every error in his plan. And he knew just what to do.

He folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book. He grabbed the two crystals as he stood up from his seat. He finally knew what to do.

Exiting the room, he stared at the darkness of the empty hallways. He knew what he needed.

It was the missing puzzle piece...no...

_They _were the missing puzzle pieces.

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Pretty short though. **

**I won't be giving you guys a preview of part 2, just to keep you guessing ;) but who's the 'they' Mordecai was referring to? Rigby and Margaret or Willow and Thomas? What's his plan? Why did he give his guard his life back? Why does Rigby want to find a grave? There are many more questions that are unanswered.**

**Please review! I want to know what you think about the story, and maybe what you think will happen in part 2 :)**

**-soNICEandCUTE48 **


	6. Chapter 6: Hi, I'm Murdercai, Part 2

**Hey guys! Welcome back to LiR!**

**You guys will now be reading the second part out of four. **

**Honestly, after changing this story from **_**Suspense/Adventure **_**to **_**Suspense/Mystery**_**, a fresh new idea of how the story will play out came to me. It felt like the perfect idea. Since we already know that eventually Mordecai and Rigby are gonna fight (like in the other two stories) adding mystery to this story before their encounter will at least give me satisfaction when this story ends, and hopefully raise more questions other than **_**'who's going to win? Rigby or Mordecai?'**_

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

**[Chapter 6: Hi, I'm **_**Murder**_**cai, part****2]**

"_How is this even possible?" Willow asked with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, trying to push the hand away from her chest. It felt weird to her that she wanted to feel her heart beat. Was it a reminder of how being alive is? Was it just to feel a heartbeat one more time…even if it wasn't her heartbeat? Or is it just what she needs? _

"_Anything is possible Willow, remember that," the woman whispered to her, moving her hand to Willow's cheek. "Now go out there, and fight for what you believe in."_

"_I would, if only I knew what I really believed in…" Willow replied, her once happy tone now changing__ and her smile fading.__ "I believe__d__…__I used to believe t__hat the world was going to be saved, but now…"_

_Willow diverted her eyes away from the woman, as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She put her hand on top of the woman's hand, pulling it away from her tear stained cheek. Gripping the hand tightly, __her__ breathing bec__ame __shaky and her body bec__ame__tense__._

"_T-This world…__all these people...u-us... we were__ never meant to survive; __we never will__ survive…"_

_**28 days **__**[685 hours] **__**earlier…**_

Emerging from the darkness, Willow and Thomas finally met the light side. Two candles illuminated what they hoped was the end of a long, empty hallway, as a metal ladder was leaning against the wall, leading up to the intended exit.

They had both ran after seeing Mordecai murder once again, but this time, killing his own partner, or boss, which was how everyone besides Mordecai saw him.

The two were sure Mordecai was going to come for them; he did catch them when he was done with his 'task'. Why would he not go after them? They have just escaped their prison and were caught by _him_, which was clearly breaking the deal they had with Mordecai, and nothing was worse than that.

"I hope this is it," Willow spoke, walking past the two candles and climbing the ladder. Leaving a bit of space between her and the exit, she extended her arm upward. The barrier above them was probably the only thing separating them with the outside world. Pushing the barrier may open it, which was what Willow was hoping for. The tips of her fingers brushed against the rough surface. Pieces of debris falling on her and dust were a result of that. A lot of dust emerged, some of it inhaled by Willow, causing her to cough as the dust irritated her throat.

As the dust cleared, Willow put her hand against the barrier and pushed upwards. Successfully, she was able to lift the metal barrier off of the hole they were going to use to exit, letting light from outside to enter.

Although the place they used to call home was nothing but land covered by pure destruction, which was awfully depressing, bare, or distressing, it was better to know they are home than being trapped in a place they barely knew. And the two were finally going 'home', even if it wasn't something to be excited over.

Peeping her head through the hole, Willow finally saw the full view of Twin Peaks after spending a year underground. It seemed quite normal for it to look the way it has looked for the past five years, which was sad but true. The girl took in a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled slowly, climbing further up the ladder to exit and let Thomas exit too. "Clearly nothing has changed," She said, using the back of her hand to wipe off the debris.

As he climbed out, Thomas looked around, looking emotionless about the environment. "Yup, deserted as usual," Thomas said casually while placing the metal barrier back on the hole to close it. "But it's better we're finally here," Thomas continued.

"We've been here the whole time, except we were underground, in a cell," Willow spoke as she took a few more steps forward. "And now that we're out we can finally do something about Mordecai."

Thomas had a look of confusion plastered on his face. It's only been about five minutes since they escaped and already they need that big idea that will take down his former friend now turned to foe. _Lovely._

"If Mordecai is killing his partners too, what ever plan he has is probably big and important to him, right?" Willow asked the goat. He just looked at her, and shrugged his shoulders. "Thomas, c'mon! You need to at least know _something_ about him, maybe the way he thinks or whatever. You did work for him when this whole mess started."

"That was years ago," Thomas replied, "and even when I was working with him, he never really let me know much about his plans," Thomas lowered himself to the ground, lying down on his back. He put one hand on his forehead, and the other was on top of the metal barrier, looking up at Willow.

"So all we do know is that he has the green crystal, an orange crystal and The book, and he's also killed someone, which is either part of his plan or just simply him wanting to be number one," Willow said slowly and paused, trying to piece everything they knew together into a logical plan that only Mordecai could think of. "It's not going to be easy getting into the mind of a _psycho killer_," Thomas said, removing her from her thoughts. "He killed his own brother to trick Rigby into believing that he was becoming normal again. He's capable of doing anything."

"Exactly," Willow replied, "so like he is unpredictable to us, we should be as unpredictable."

"How exactly can we be unpredictable? He knows we escaped, he knows we're plotting something against him-"

"Yeah, but he doesn't know what we're plotting," Willow said confidently. "He doesn't know what we plan to do to him. He's still technically vulnerable, and probably even a little scared."

Thomas' eyebrow rose. "Scared?" he asked in a questionable tone. Not really one of the traits you would expect from someone like _him_. "I'm pretty sure Mordecai is not scared of anything," said Thomas, but this didn't stop Willow's new found confidence. "Believe me Thomas, he is, deep, deep, _deep_ _down._.." Willow said, putting one of her hand on her heart.

The two laughed. Honestly, Willow knew that he wasn't scared, it was impossible if you had no heart...

_But they had hearts. They get scared, even more now that everything has changed..._

_And just then-_

Thomas jumped, rising to his feet quickly as Willow screamed, staring down at the metal barrier as it was being lifted by someone under it. It was sudden, and silenced the two's laughter as they nervously stared down at the barrier. The person lifting it had hands which were covered by blue and white ruffled feathers tainted with old, dry blood.

The two backed away. They were caught. They both knew they were caught, and just minutes after their escape. They should have ran as far away from this place as possible, then rest, instead of hanging around the place. It was the most rookie mistake, and now they would pay for it.

Stepping out from his underground lair was non other than Mordecai himself, having all the objects Willow mentioned in his hands. He had came out seeming happy, but his blue eyes, highlighted by the red from the sky _and _the red from droplets of blood on his face were sending out a different message.

"You know," Mordecai began, his low toned voice sending chills down his ex-captives' spines, "if you really want to come up with a good plan that'll beat me, make sure _no one _can hear any details. Thomas knows this from me." Mordecai gazed at Thomas, who stared back at him. "In fact, I taught Thomas a lot when it comes to being a villain; never trust anyone," Mordecai switched his gaze to a frightened Willow. It was like he was directing this message to her only.

"And surely, you shouldn't trust an immortal killer who's nowhere near being like me, but is still dangerous."

And with that, the blue jay walked away. He left without even touching the two. It was unusual, but still as terrifying for the two. "Thomas," Willow spoke, breaking the silence, "why was he saying _that_?" she asked, emphasising the word _that_, which was what Mordecai was saying to them. "I'm...not sure," Thomas said slowly.

Willow looked at him, as she thought what he was saying wasn't truthful. '_Never trust anyone.'_

_'You shouldn't trust an immortal killer who's nowhere near being like me, but is still dangerous.'_

Those words echoed in her head. it was like they had a special meaning behind them.

_'you shouldn't trust an immortal killer...'_

"Willow?" Thomas waved his hand in front of her, removing her from her thoughts. She blinked a few times, only letting out a 'huh'.

"We really should get going." Said Thomas.

Willow nodded. Thomas stared at her for some time, as she also looked at him. The look she gave him was a bit alarming to him.

She started to walk slowly, now looking at the ground, leaving Thomas to wonder what she was thinking that's so important that she doesn't want to share it with him. Usually, they share everything with each other, which is important. Being together they needed to know everything if they were going to work together, and if Willow was going to keep secrets to herself...the partnership may be at risk of falling apart.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"We need to find a grave."

Rigby said this with a serious look, staring up at Margaret, who said nothing. The thought that came to her was that Rigby's plan, whatever it is, sounded strange, as the first thing they needed was a grave. Hmm...

"Um, Rigby, what exactly will we need to do with a grave? I mean, it's a grave, it has the corpses of all the people who died." Margaret stated. Rigby could clearly see her confusion, and a little bit of disgust. It did sound a bit disturbing to mess with someone's final resting place, where you say your final goodbyes, and with all the reminders of how the people dies, it would be hard to go through with the plan he had in mind.

"Let's just say...we're getting one of our friends back," Rigby said with a smile. "He's definitely going to be an important part of our team."

Margaret, still confused, smiled. One of their friends was coming back. A _he_ to be more specific. It could be Benson, Muscle man, Viper or Chad, maybe even Jeremy. No matter who it is, she was just glad that someone was coming back.

"That sounds amazing," she finally spoke. "Although, we have one problem...we have no idea where, um, _he_, died."

"Don't worry. I'll use my powers to help us find Chad." Rigby replies.

Chad. So they were going to find the guy who had a secret. He was actually Oscar, a hero who cam long before Rigby and Winter. The raccoon hero was actually right about him being a good addition to the team.

"Having someone who can teach me something, and also help us plan how we're going to fight against Mordecai, it could seriously help us out," Rigby turned and face the opposite direction, with Margaret following, as wind started to blow. Dust emerged, almost making the path the two desired to use seem unclear.

Margaret shielded her nose with her hand and closed her eyes. Rigby just squinted his eyes. He thought he saw something as the dust rose. It was the lifeless body of the man he just murdered. Small solid particles stuck to his shirt as it was drenched in blood, as the wind made the puddle of blood spread. The force of the wind became stronger, so much that droplets of blood rose from the puddle. The two felt them splatter on the their skin.

Something wasn't right. Rigby felt goose bumps on his arm as he still stared at the man's body. It wasn't the only thing he saw. There was something next to him, just sitting there...

A feather stuck to Margaret's hand as this gentle breeze quickly escalated into a type of sand storm. She could not feel it on her hand, as her calmness was starting to change to panic. This was something that never really happened during the five years, so she wasn't sure how to react.

The robin opened her eyes slightly. The red-ish sand that contributed to the storm clouded her vision, so neither Rigby nor the roads were visible anymore. It was almost as if she was in the eye of the storm as she was surrounded by it. It was scary.

"Rigby!" She called, while cupping her hands around her mouth. She waited, but no reply came. "Rigby! Where are you?!" she continued. The robin took a few struggling steps towards where she last saw Rigby. Maybe the power of the sand storm overpowered him. Maybe he found a way to escape. There could have been many things that happened, but either way, she was still going to find Rigby.

As she continued to call out his name, the storm was starting to settle. She slowly started to open her eyes as the roaring wind was becoming as quiet as a whisper. A blurred object appeared ahead of her. "Rigby?" Margaret called. The sand was settling, and finally she saw Rigby...

...with Willow and Thomas?!

Margaret froze. Many emotions were starting to awaken in her; confusion, fear, but mostly happiness.

The two ex-captives lifted a disorientated Rigby off the ground and pulled him into a hug. Bright smiles were plastered on their faces, and this made Margaret's smile grow. She sprinted towards the two with her arms open wide, as she screamed, "Guys!" with a high pitched voice.

The two lifted their heads to find her rushing towards them. "Margaret!" Thomas and Willow screamed in unison. Margaret hugged them, including Rigby, who was in the middle of them.

All four separated from the hug, with their smiles still as bright and wide. "I can't believe you guys are here," said Rigby. "_You _can't believe we're here?" Willow asked, "_we_ can't believe you're alive!"

"Yeah! We thought Mordecai killed you," said Thomas.

"He did. I actually don't know why I'm here..." Rigby spoke, with his smile fading a bit. "But we're glad you're here." said the goat.

Margaret, Rigby and Thomas started a conversation, leaving Willow to walk slowly towards the body of the man Rigby killed. She wondered who it was. _"Probably another poor person Mordecai killed..."_ she thought as she took a closer look at the body. A blue feather lay in his puddle of blood. _"Yup, definitely Mordi-"_

Willow froze. Her breathing sped up with her heart beggining to beat faster. "No!" she screamed. The conversation between the three friends stopped. "What's wrong?" Thomas asked as he approached Willow.

"H-he killed my father! Mordecai killed him!"

Thomas went to the girl's side. Rigby's eyes widened to the revelation. He killed Willow's father. He stared at the man's body as images of him killing him flashed before him, the sounds of Willow's cry and Thomas' voice trying to calm her down fading.

"Willow, how do you know it was Mordecai?" Margaret asked, while looking down at Rigby. "Wh-who else would kill him?! He obviously done this to me because Thomas and I escaped!" Willow yelled as she faced Margaret. Her face showed a lot of pain. "His feather is in his blood, and there's a feather on you too!"

Margaret saw the feather stuck to her hand. She never noticed it. "C'mon Willow, just calm down..." said Thomas, putting his hand on her shoulder. Willow shrugged it off. "How do I know it isn't you who done this?" the girl asked him, "he did hint at me that you're still capable of being his evil intern."

"I'm not!" Thomas exclaimed. Willow just stared at him. "We've been together this whole time! I'd need a lot more time if I wanted to kill him." The girl still stared at him with tear stained eyes. A small sad smile formed as she spoke. "I-I'm going to kill him..._and _you if you had anything to do with this," she said, "and obviously you had something to do with my dad's murder."

Margaret and Rigby were witnessing the most heart wrenching scene. Willow thinks Mordecai and Thomas had something to do with her father's murder. It was killing Margaret on the inside. She wanted to tell the truth to her, it is what she needs...

"I'll make sure Mordecai gets what he deserves." Rigby spoke, approaching Willow. "Rigby, what are you doing?" Margaret asked. She couldn't believe what she heard. Rigby was blaming his mistake on Mordecai! What was he thinking?!

Rigby looked at her with a sad look. She decoded that look as a 'please don't tell her' look. "I'm reassuring Willow. I'm going to make sure Mordecai pays for this." said Rigby.

As Thomas tried to put his hand on her shoulder once more, Willow slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled as she sat next to her father's body. She started to cry again. Thomas stood by her side, while Rigby walked over to Margaret. The two stared at Willow, with the question in mind;

_"Rigby, what did you just do?"_

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**And that's the end of chapter 6! It was going to have a pretty good ending...until Willow found out the man Rigby killed was her father**___**and**_** Rigby put all the blame on Mordecai. Plus it seems like Willow and Thomas' friendship is going towards the negative side. This is all part of my plan to make the story have mystery (evil laugh.) What do you think will happen in part 3? We'll just have to wait and see!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


	7. Chapter 7: Hi, I'm Murdercai, Part 3

**I'm back! And so is another chapter of my story! During this month of July and beggining of August, I hope to publish 2-3 more chapters for this story. So I hope to publish Chapter 8 (part 4 of **_**Hi, I'm Murdercai**_**), Chapter 9**_** (title is R.S. in short; I don't want to give away any hints to what might happen in it) **_**and Chapter 10(**_**The verge of Sanity). **_

**Also, the previews of what's to come in my story will be in a few chapters to help with some mysteries.**

**My story may have**** 20-30 chapters. ****There may also be three 2 part chapters in the story. **

**I intend to finish LiR by the end of the year.**

**And so far in the story, there are questions that need to be answered;**

_**Who is the 'they' Mordecai is looking for?**_

_**What is Mordecai's plan?**_

_**Why is Rigby alive?**_

_**Are Willow and Thomas going to be good friends again?**_

**Those are just some of the questions, with more to come (evil laugh). Well, on with the chapter!**

**[Chapter 7: Hi, I'm **_**Murder**_**cai, part 3]**

_"Why are you still keeping this?" Rigby asked as he lifted the picture. Mordecai stared at it. _

_It was of him and Rigby. In the background was a forest, tent and fire. Mordecai was the one holding the camera since part of his arm wasn't shown. He had his other arm around Rigby's shoulders, with the raccoon doing the same. Both seemed happy._

_"Sometimes it's good to remember who you used to be..." said Mordecai, taking the picture from Rigby, "...how weak I was, how stupid I looked; how I just wasted my time."_

_"You were none of those things Mordecai. You're a really nice guy." said Rigby. _

_A chuckle came from the blue jay. He let the picture drop to the floor and walked towards the exit._

_"I __**was**__ a nice guy. Now I'm a better version of me."_

_"No, your not!" Rigby exclaimed, "this is a side of you that should've never existed."_

_Mordecai faced him, another chuckle coming from him. He crouched down to Rigby's level and looked him in the eyes._

_"Why should I be listening to a 27 year old college drop out with no friends, no family, no powers and no chance of beating me? You've lost everything for the silly mistakes you made, and you think you have a chance of convincing me what's my problem? Look at yourself, and tell me who has nothing."_

_This silenced Rigby. Many hurt emotions stirred inside of him as Mordecai talked. He was basically calling him a failure._

_"I...I have everything I need..." he said with a small voice, trying to defend himself._

_"Please; you've been a problem to everyone, and one way to solve it is to kill yourself right now," Said Mordecai. The blue jay pulled a gun from the holster and gave it to Rigby. The smaller stared at it with a pained face. He couldn't believe this was the same person he called his best friend 5 years ago. This wasn't Mordecai. It was him from the outside, but it wasn't him talking right now. _

_With all the emotions in him flooding his mind, Rigby made the startling decision to take the gun from him. Mordecai's smile grew as Rigby took it from him..._

_...and then the gun went off..._

_**27 days [648 hours] left...**_

It was a new day. Fog had covered the silent town of Twin Peaks. Through the thick fog, a flag was lifted above it and moved forward slowly. The sound of footsteps was heard, but the people walking were hidden.

It was a cold day, with the sun being covered by grey clouds, which made it a bit dark.

A bright light hit the ground, and moved forward also. It seemed to be coming from a torch, to show the way.

As the people moved further, the thickness of the fog reduced as the wind blew gently. The fog was pushed to the direction of where the wind was blowing to, leaving all roads visible.

The people who were hidden by the fog were revealed. They were Willow and Margaret.

Willow had a black scarf wrapped around her head, and a torn baby blue blanket with black stripes, which stopped at her ankles. In her front jean pocket, three blades were put there.

Margaret was wearing the same purple dress, with a pale yellow belt around it. On her wrist she had tied a shoe lace to it. Her knife, which she held in her hand was attached to it. The robin also had a blanket. It was a plain green one, which flowed down to her ankles also.

The new items the were wearing were removed at the site where Willow went with Margaret to bury her father, which was far from where they were. They were currently coming back from the burial ground.

The flag was carried by Willow. It was a flag for the US, to show where her father came from. The torch was held by Margaret. It was given to her by Thomas, who picked it up before he and Willow found her and Rigby.

Margaret looked at Willow, who stared down at the ground. She looked very upset. And Margaret felt guilty. The whole day, Willow was under the impression that Mordecai was the one who killed her father, with the help of Thomas. In reality, it was a murder done by Rigby, out of self defence.

This secret was one that could lead to Willow leaving the team or worse, since it is being kept away from her. And knowing the way life works, eventually it will come out when no one wants it to.

"Margaret," Willow called with a low voice, immediately receiving the attention of her team mate. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Margaret asked. "I just wanted to say thanks for coming with me, but I could've went alone," Willow said as she lowered the flag. "No, you needed a friend with you. I know it must be hard to find your dad like that."

"It is," the girl replied, "but I'll get over it, eventually."

Margaret smiled and nodded at the girl, leaving the silence between them to return.

Willow hugged her blanket tightly as the wind blew. She also pulled the flag closer to her chest, as if it were a person seeking warmth.

Margaret could tell she was thinking of her father.

"Willow, can I ask you something?" The robin asked.

"Of course, ask away."

Margaret cleared her throat. "Why did you accuse Thomas for killing your dad?"

In a split second, Willow's facial expression changed to that of anger. "Because he's still working for Mordecai."

Margaret cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Really?"

"Yeah. When we were still his captives, he would always take him out of the cell while I was asleep, and he wouldn't be back for hours," Willow tugged at the sides of her blanket. "I found out like this..."

_**Flashback**_

_It was 3 weeks before Willow and Thomas escaped. It was a cold night..._

Willow whimpered as she woke up. She was laying on her back on the concrete floor. Her arms were folded closely to her chest as she elevated herself from her resting place, now sitting with her legs crossed. "Why is i-it always so c-cold?" The girl asked herself. She shivered as she felt a blast of cold air behind her. "Arg, why wouldn't they just shut that vent?" said a frustrated Willow, who looked at the vent above Thomas' resting place.

Which was empty.

Willow was expecting to see the goat's figure, but it was not there. "Thomas?" she called.

The cell door was opened from the outside. "Yeah?" spoke Thomas, who was the one opening it, but he was not facing Willow.

As she was about to speak, she heard Mordecai's voice. "You better be right about this."

"You know me Mordecai. I've been your best worker so far, and a reliable source for accurate information," The goat spoke with confidence. He pulled the door back, so as to make sure he doesn't wake up a 'sleeping' Willow.

There was a noticeable tension-filled silence between the two. Willow could, for some reason, feel Mordecai's gaze hit Thomas. Even though they are blue, his eyes let out a soft red glow in the candle lit hallway. "If I happen to find out everything you told me is a lie, or you changed any details to throw me off, I won't hesitate to find you and slit your throat," the blue jay spoke with a low toned voice. The confidence in Thomas quickly drained away, and the feeling of fear filled it's space. "I'm one hundred percent sure that what I told you is true," he said with a slightly shaky voice, "and I'll keep you updated on everything."

"Good, now get back to your cell. I don't want your cell mate to notice anything."

Willow reacted quickly by falling to the floor. She was laying on her side, facing the wall next to her. She folded her arms and positioned her legs at a 90 degree angle. As soon as she done this, Thomas entered through the door and closed it slowly and tip toed to his side of the room and laid down. He looked over to Willow's side of the room, and saw the girl facing the wall, seeming asleep in his eyes, but the girl was still awake. She tried to keep her breathing as soft and calm as possible.

"If only I could tell you," said Thomas, as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Tell me what?" Willow softly whispered to herself.

The room was filled with a peaceful silence, but in Willow's mind, the many thoughts that flooded it made enough noise to keep her awake.

_**Present**_

"Huh," Said Margaret, "so, Thomas might actually be a..."

"Traitor," Willow continued her sentence. "I can't believe he's been doing something behind my back," Willow wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck, but not enough to deprive her of oxygen.

"Willow, again, I'm sorry about your dad," Said Margaret. In her mind, she was slapping herself._ 'Why did I just say that?!'_ The robin thought. "Because I feel guilty," she replied to herself under her breath. "Margaret, I'm okay, it'll just take time for me to get over it. Plus, it's not your fault, but I still appreciate that you're here with me. You're a good friend," said Willow with a smile.

Margaret smiled also. An almost forced smile.

_'If I were a good friend I wouldn't be lying to you.' _

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rigby put another piece of wood in the fire he made. In his hand he had a stick, which he used to doodle down on the ground. He was trying to write out the plan he had in mind to take down Mordecai. It was difficult; being that the team had only four people, and Mordecai may have an army. Also, Rigby did not have as much power as he used to, and Willow only had the ability to shape shift, and she hasn't used it for a while. The two combined were no match for Mordecai's power.

As Rigby mumbled the plan to himself, he could hear the voices of his two female team mates. He turned to face their direction, surprised to see them with new items.

"So," Rigby began, "did everything go well?" he asked. He looked at Willow, and inside him he felt his guilt building up.

"It was fine. We brought back some stuff so we wouldn't freeze," Said Willow.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I want to be alone." the girl walked passed Margaret and Rigby, and disappeared in the fog. The two just stared at her as she secluded herself.

"What did we do?" Margaret wondered. She sat next to Rigby and offered to share her blanket, which Rigby put over his shoulders. "We done something we could be killed for," replied Rigby, who kept on drawing out his plan. "If I knew it was her dad I would've never killed him."

"It was out of self defence Rigby. If you tell her, I'm sure she'll understand that," Said Margaret. Rigby sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll tell her after she cools off."

Margaret nodded. Then, something crossed her mind.

"By the way, where is Thomas?" she said slowly. Rigby stopped doodling. Margaret could see that the goat's disappearance was also new to him. "I...have no idea. After you and Willow left, he was just anxious about something and I guess he just left to also cool off also," said Rigby.

Margaret remembered what Willow said. "I think I might know why he was like that."

The robin began telling Rigby about Thomas.

It was at that time the thickness of the fog increased. Among it, the entrance to Mordecai's underground prison was there.

Although the entrance blocked anyone from seeing what was going on, it was not sound proof. Any person who could cross it by now would hear the struggling screams and gun shots there.

And it just happened to be Willow to cross by. She looked down, tears forming in her eyes. She had a plan...

And she was going to execute it now.

_**647:00:02**_

_**647:00:01**_

_**647:00:00**_

_**646:59:59**_

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**And we're done with part three!**

**Part 4 might come in 2 weeks! We will finally find out- **

**Nope, can't tell you ;) let the wait for part 4 begin!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48 **


	8. Chapter 8: Hi, I'm Murdercai, Part 4

**[Chapter 8: Hi, I'm **_**Murder**_**cai, Part 4]**

_"There's always a lesson we learn in life. We learn how any person's life can change with one decision, or how friends you don't want to be without in your life don't want you to have a life. Or the fact that no matter who you are, or how good you are, you always have an encounter with your darkside...and it's always going to be an encounter you live with, whether you fought off the evil forces or not._

_It's not always easy being good, but it's almost always simple being bad..."_

"...and now she thinks Thomas might be a rat in our team, and it makes keeping this secret harder," Margaret reported to Rigby. Every word Willow said was being recalled by her friend, and Rigby listened very carefully. _"Thomas? A rat on our team?" _was all he could think of with the news of his secret missions he'd go on with Mordecai.

"Is it possible that this could all just be in Willow's head? All of this started after she thought Thomas killed her dad, so she might just be trying to make him look bad, right?" Margaret asked, but received no reply. This did not stop her from coming up with possible explanations.

Rigby could only stare at the fire, which was slowly dying, as he thought of possible answers to the new dilemma. He had to think of everything; the time Thomas joined the team, his contributions to the team, etc. Just anything to solve the problem immediately.

"Margaret, this is starting to get a bit out of hand," Rigby started, getting the attention of the robin. "Well, it did start with what you did, but I never expected it to lead to this," she replied.

Then silence.

The fire continued to die as no more wood was supplied, and the day grew colder and colder. The two just sat by each other, sharing the blanket, but no longer exchanging words.

To Rigby, the silence amplified his thoughts to an extent where he felt Margaret could hear them. He heard many voices in his head, mostly of him feeling guilty. Few were thoughts that tried to come up with solutions on this problem.

Just one small voice spoke in his head of Mordecai, and his 'partner' Thomas, if he really was working for him. The thought made the rest sound useless when he had it. Yes, there may be a rift forming between his friend because of what he done, but there were other pressing issues.

When Rigby decided to tell Margaret what he wanted to do, he found the robin laying on the ground, fast asleep next to the glowing ashes of the old fire.

"Huh," was all he let out. He never noticed she went to sleep. "Maybe all these thoughts kept me up," he said to himself. With no one to talk to, he continued to doodle his incomplete plan on the ground, erasing some parts of it. With more problems coming his way with increased difficulty, he had to handle them one by one, starting with the difficult ones. It was enough work to not make him sleep at any time of the day, including the fact that he had to keep his guard up with suspicions of Thomas' partnership with Mordecai. It was not a hard price to pay, even if what he would get is worth more time and attention.

And with that, he sacrificed his resting time to work out everything. The silence helped him think, and also helped him hear the ticking down of the digital clock numbers. He could see the very faint numbers as he was working out his plan.

_**645:33:19...**_

This kept ticking down. Rigby wondered why and how he could see these digits, as they didn't serve any purpose anymore. So, he simply ignored them.

But soon, he would find out what these really meant.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_...She looked down, tears forming in her eyes. She had a plan..._

_And she was going to execute it now._

That was two hours ago.

Willow came out from the underground prison, appearing to be bruised and beaten. Her clothes had more tears, her nose was bleeding and she was carrying a gun.

What she had done there was a secret she wanted to die there, just like everything does. It was a secret she wanted to be buried away with her. A secret that could change the way the team lives.

A lot had happened quickly, but Willow could remember everything.

_She ran down the hallway with lightning speed, every candle she passed going out._

It was a scary thing to do, but it happened.

_She pulled out the gun from the drawer._

It was an experience that clearly could have hurt her.

_The attacker pulled out his gun._

_...And shot._

The experience **did** hurt her.

She was able to dodge the bullet, but got injuries fighting her way in and out of the prison.

The girl was limping as a sharp object impaled her. It left an open wound on the heel of her foot. She was able to pull the object out and run, putting herself through more pain.

To avoid getting dirt into it, she lifted her injured foot slightly off the ground and tip toed with it instead, while walking nicely and balancing with the uninjured one.

She could feel the blood trickling down to her toes. With every painful step, she would leave bloody prints behind. It was not uncommon to see blood on the ground anymore, but knowing it was fresh blood, Willow feared that if anyone were sent to look for her, they would follow the trail.

The girl took her scarf off and wrapped it around her foot, covering her wound and the blood as to not alarm her team mates when she arrived.

The journey would take her a lot longer, as she could barely walk, but she knew she would make it. As long as nothing got in the way...

_**CRACK!**_

Without warning, Willow tumbled to the ground, hitting her head on a rock. As soon as her whole body came down, she passed out. It happened so suddenly, so she couldn't adjust herself for it.

As soon as she blacked out, memories of her trip came to the surface. Each one flashed before her, each getting worse and more dangerous than the last.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she repeated over and over, laying her hand down on the wounds she inflicted on her attacker. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She couldn't believe who she just killed..._

Willow started to wake up. She had ringing in her ears and could not see anything. She felt intense pain on her forehead, as a result of falling and hitting a rock.

She groaned as she tried to get up, but couldn't. She tried again, trying to use her hands to lift her off the ground, but her hands...they were tied behind her back!

Willow's heart began to beat faster. She couldn't see where she was and she couldn't move. The situation was suddenly changing to a simple walk to 'home' into an abduction.

As she could not see anything, she assumed her kidnapper covered her eyes so that she would not see his/her face. With no knowledge of where she was, who taken her and what to do, Willow remained in her vulnerable position, waiting for the kidnapper's next move.

Few minutes later, she was able to hear distant footsteps. She could tell they were coming closer and closer, but with a slow pace, making her anxious. The hairs on her body stood, and hear heart beat so fast she thought anyone could hear it.

It was then at that moment, she felt a tug on the rope around her hands. She felt it loosen, and made the conclusion that she is being set free.

"Wh-who are you?" Willow asked. No reply came as the person removed her blindfold. She looked up to see who her kidnapper was, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Thomas?"

The young goat stood above her and next to him was Mordecai. Willow could feel that her heart skipped a beat as she froze in fear. "Why...how did-what are you-"

"-doing here?" Mordecai asked with an evil smirk. "I just needed to see my old captive again..."

"That's not what you brought me here for," Willow replied, bringing her self to her feet and into a defensive pose. "And you," she turned to Thomas, "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"But everyone else trusts me," Thomas spoke, taking a step closer to Willow. "You're the only person who doesn't. So it really makes me wonder; aren't you the traitor?"

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked. She knew this conversation was heading somewhere bad, as the more details you get from a villain, the less likely you'll escape with those details alive.

"It's possible that you could be using me to cover your own tracks. Maybe because you're the actual traitor," Thomas took one step closer, and Willow took one step back.

"No," Willow spoke, pointing a finger at the goat, "_you're_ the actual traitor!"

Mordecai chuckled. "You _still_ don't understand, do you?"

With those words and a brief pause, it finally came to Willow; this was a trap.

The girl was paralysed by fear, as she knew she couldn't escape. All she could do was wait and hope for the best.

"You done something awful at my prison," Mordecai spoke, circling around girl,"you killed someone there. Wouldn't it be upsetting if somehow, your team mates heard, and thought you killed Thomas?"

Willow kept her eye on Mordecai as he continued to circle around her. "And that right after, you kill yourself because you were feeling guilty?"

She felt her heart stop."W-what?"

Thomas charged behind the girl, grabbing her arm. She screamed as she was pulled to the ground and held down. "No! Please don't do this!" she pleaded as she saw Thomas pull out a gag from his back pocket. She punched, kicked and screamed for help, as one last attempt to escape or alert others.

Thomas struggled to put the gag on her as he was also trying to stabilise her. "Stay still!" He yelled as he attempted to put the gag on her, but it was slapped away from his hand, bringing his guard down. "Not if it means losing my life!" She yelled back, pulling the goat to the ground. She wrapped her hands around his throat and tightened the grip. Thomas was left gasping for air as he was now trying to defend himself. He tried to pry the female's hands off with all his strength, but it seemed that they were equal matches when it came to strength.

During all this, a shady Mordecai had disappeared and reappeared at New York, which was left in bad condition as other places. He stood right above a place he considered sacred; the final resting place of Viper, which was a deep, or almost bottomless pit. He stared down into the dark abyss and a smile formed on his face.

_They were the missing puzzle pieces._

"Viper!" He yelled. He pulled out Rigby's green crystal from his pocket. The gem started to glow. He pointed it down into the hole, and it was able to illuminate it. It turned out, if light hit the pit, it wasn't as deep as it seemed.

And he finally saw him.

Viper was alive.

He was curled up in a red blanket with a bandage wrapped around his arm, fiddling with a laptop. He appeared to be fit. This time, he wore a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants.

He looked up as he noticed the green glowing object above him. "Mm...who are you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I see that you've kept yourself busy," Mordecai spoke. The lemur only gave him a look of confusion as he held the laptop close to his body.

"Oh, my mistake."

Mordecai jumped into the hole and plummeted the whole distance to talk face to face with Viper. As he landed, he tucked himself into a roll to avoid absobing too much damage to one part of his body. The roll enabled him to land next to the lemur, who could feel all his hairs stand as he felt his breathing against his neck. He moved away from the blue jay and asked again, "who are you?!"

Mordecai only chuckled and smiled at him. His plan worked. He couldn't remember anything. It was the perfect thing to do to reunite with an old friend.

With that, Mordecai took in a deep breath, and finally spoke.

"Hi, I'm Mordecai."

_**...TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**And that's it for the final part of 'Hi, I'm **_**Murder**_**cai'! We finally confirmed that Thomas is a traitor, and that the first person Mordecai was looking for was Viper, and that he's also alive! **

**I will reveal how Viper survived in the next chapter. This will also include what Willow did at the prison. So the next one might be pretty long.**

**Chapter 9 is going to involve more action for Rigby and Margaret as from what I see, most of the time they just sit and talk. We'll also see how far the fight between Willow and Thomas will go. Will someone die?**

**Guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**-soNICEandCUTE48**


End file.
